Tu peux rester, même si je dit le contraire
by Vampir-Kun
Summary: Pendant la saison 2, Wilson vient rester avec House. Celui ci lui dit que sa ne marchera pas qu'il soit chez lui. C'est vraiment ce que pense le diagnosticien? HouseXWilson


Titre : Tu peux rester, même si je dit le contraire.

Pairing: House/Wilson… *-*

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de House ne m'appartiennent pas… Tout appartient à David Shore qui à crée cette magnifique série! Moi, j'ai seulement écris ce qui m'a passer par la tête à 1 heure du matin.

Note : HAW! O_O Je n'est pas pu résister à encore écrire une petite fic. Les fautes, ne les regarder pas... Essayer! XD

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**_Tu peux rester, même si je dit le contraire._**

Le grand docteur Gregory House était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures un oreiller sur la tête tentant vainement de se cacher du bruit que produisait une certaine personne depuis 1 heure déjà pour se préparer.

House se leva pour de bon... Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Il prit sa canne et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour découvrir son meilleur ami fraichement habiller et qui...

_- Tu te sèche les cheveux au séchoir?_

_- Hmm? Greg, je t'ai réveiller? Désoler._

_- Au séchoir? _

_- Désoler de me soucier de mes apparences..._

_- Même décoiffer je trouve que tes apparences sont parfaite._

_- Qu...?_

_- Sa va pas marcher.... _House regarda Wilson dans les yeux. _Toi dans cet appartement..._

- _Quoi? Tu... Tu me met dehors au bout d'une nuit!_

_- Tu crois qu'on devrais aller voir un conseiller conjugal? _Dit House avec un sourire sarcastique_, _vue le changement radical d'émotion de Wilson qui baissait les yeux House rajouta.... _Et pourquoi tu veux venir camper ici! Tu est plein au as...Jusqu'à ce que le divorce soit prononcé en tout cas..._

_- Je vais partir ce soir.. C'est bon? Tu pourra dormir normalement ... Dépêche toi, il est bientôt 9 heure._

Sur ce, Wilson parti à l'Hôpital sans attendre House qui lui était encore debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de salle de bain à ce demander si il voulait vraiment que son meilleur ami quitte son appartement.

* * *

Ce matin, Cuddy lui avait donner un nouveau dossier, et étrangement, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il voulait travailler un peu, pour oublier le fait qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas voir partir Wilson de chez lui.

Pourtant... Même si c'était lui qui lui avait dit que sa marcherais pas...

_- Nouveau cas, homme dans la vingtaine dont on ce fou totalement du nom..._

_- Vous avez l'air fatiguer._

_- ... a eu des problème respiratoire. _

Foreman dit à l'intention de Cameron et de Chase n'écoutant pas une seconde House, qui pour une fois essayait de parler du patient.

_- Wilson est aller chez lui à cause que sa femme l'a virée. Et quelque chose me dit que Wilson n'a pas le pied léger le matin. _

- On ne peux pas avoir toujours ce qu'on veux. Maintenant, on peux revenir sur le patient au lieux de parler de mes heures de sommeil ratée pour cause d'un séchoir à cheveux!

_- Wilson n'avait pas le moral en entrant ce matin..._

_- il a des démangeaison et problème respiratoire._

_- Wilson?_

House était totalement sur les nerfs, personne ne l'écoutait et n'arrêtais pas de parler de son adorable ami!

Il se faisait couper la parole délibérément.

_- Le patient! Dite? Qu'est-ce que sa pourrait être? Lupus, allergie alimentaire? Bon sang... Je fait votre boulot! _

Cameron repris le patient au sérieux, même si embêter House était toujours divertissant.

_- Ce n'est pas une allergie alimentaire, les poumons ne serais pas touchés._

_- Peau... Poumons... Peau... Poumons... Empoissonnement aux métaux lourd, aller faire un tour chez eux pour voir s'il y a du plomb ou peu importe, quelque chose qui pourrais nous faire avancer, ooh Chase renseigner vous sur leurs dernier voyages en Espagne, appelez dans les autels qu'ils on été !_

_- Je parle pas espagnol..._

_- Woah! Alors, c'est un défi que je vous donne!_

House était irritable aujourd'hui, toute la journée il se défoula un peu plus que d'habitude sur ses employés.

* * *

Le soir venu House retourna chez lui, le moral à terre... Le fait que Wilson lui avait dit qu'il partirait ce soir ne lui faisait pas entièrement plaisir... Il aimait bien être avec lui. Puis, Wilson était d'agréable compagnie, séduisante et agréable compagnie. Qu'il appréciait peut-être un peu trop...

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui pour entendre la télévision fonctionner...

_- Wilson?_

_- J'ai trouver un appartement Lundi... Tu peux m'endurer quelques jours de plus?_

Cela voulait dire que Wilson allait rester plus longtemps avec lui? Avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme qu'à l'habitude House répondit :

_- Bien sur que tu peux rester plus longtemps! Sa me fait plaisir... Pour...Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?_

_- C'est étonnant de savoir que tu à l'air content que je t'apprenne que je vais rester plus longtemps._

House alla chercher de l'alcool dans la cuisine et revint dans le salon pour s'assoir à coter de l'oncologue.

House tendis un verre à Wilson et bu d'un coup sec de sien.

_- On fête le fait que tu va partir! _

_- Merci._

* * *

La soirée était avancée, House et Wilson avait assez bu, même peut-être un peu trop bu. Ils riaient à gorge déployés en écoutant un documentaire. House avait du plaisir avec Wilson, et il ne le cachait pas. Wilson lui de son coter il était content d'être avec son meilleur ami qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Ils reprirent encore quelques verre. Rien de mieux que pour détendre l'atmosphère au plus au point.

Tout les deux assis sur le canapé, ils rigolèrent tout les deux comme des gamins. Ils étaient un peu réchauffés.

_- Je suis content que tu reste ici James! Sincèrement, tu n'est pas obliger de partir..._

_- Je te dérange vraiment pas? Parce que je dois dire que j'aime bien rester avec toi... Même si tu est chiant..._

House s'avança vers Wilson en le regardant dans les yeux. Il aimait bien Wilson, il l'aimait plus que comme un simple ami. C'était une vérité assez facile à pensez maintenant que l'alcool était là.

Wilson regarda s'avancer Gregory vers lui, son regard si bleu l'observait sans sourcilier. Il ne pu résister et c'est lui qui s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Timidement le baiser s'approfondit, comme s'ils cherchait l'accord de l'autre pour continuer. C'était terriblement tendre et doux comme baiser.

House pris entre ses mains le visage de Wilson, le caressant, tandis que les mains de celui ci se perdaient sous la chemise à moitié ouverte du diagnosticien. Leurs langues se firent un ballet lent et sensuelle pendant que Wilson décida que la chemise de House était de trop ainsi que son chandail.

House se retrouva torse nu par dessus Wilson qui était étendu sur le canapé. Ils se séparèrent en se regardant sérieusement. Wilson avait les yeux assombrit, à demi fermé et les lèvres entre-ouverte.

_- Tu pourrais même rester un peu plus longtemps..._

_- Longtemps comment?_

House entrepris d'enlever la chemise de Wilson pendant que sa bouche allait se perdre à embrasser le cou de James.

_- Disons que tu pourrais rester encore ...ouch.._

House pinça ses lèvres et réprima un gémissement de douleur. Sa jambe l'élançait, sa façon dont il était placer n'était pas très confortable, surtout que le canapé était petit.

_- Ça va? _S'inquiéta Wilson.

_- Oui... Y'a rien. _

House ne voulais surtout pas gâcher cette soirée par un : _«J'ai mal à la jambe, tu devrais partir!»_

L'oncologue coupa les penser alarmante de Greg.

_- Si tu veux... On pourrait aller dans ton lit, tu serais plus confortable et tu n'aurais pas mal à la jambe. _Tout en disant, Wilson caressait le dos et les fesses de House._ Puis, je suis sur que tes draps son hyper confortable. Alors, si on m'ajoute dans ton lit... Sa sera parfait!_

House sourit, Wilson avait toujours pris soin de lui. Il avait toujours veiller sur lui. Dire que c'était lui l'ainé et qu'il se faisait dorloter.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux titubant en s'embrassant plus sauvagement cette fois-ci. Lentement, mais sûrement, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de House et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements maladroitement, bougeant lascivement leurs corps ensemble, se caressant. Leurs mains étaient partout. Ils se regardèrent encore, le désir se lisant dans les yeux de chacun.

_- Greg... _

_- Tais-toi, sauf si c'est important Jimmy._

_- Embrasse-moi._

Il ne fallu pas lui dire 2 fois, il embrassa son meilleur ami qui collait ses hanches au siennes en les mouvants dans un rythme passionné. Leurs membres se frottèrent ensemble, peau contre peau. Les gémissements commencèrent à être plus franc et moins retenu.

Le diagnosticien caressa les fesses de Wilson, insérant doucement un doigt dans son intimité. James gémit sous l'intrusion en arcan le dos et regarda House droit dans les yeux.

_- Wilson... Tu es sûr..._

_- Greg. Je veux que tu continu... J'ai envie de toi..._

_- Sa tombe bien, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi James... _Répondit le docteur House en souriant.

Il continua sa magnifique torture et faisait gémir Wilson sans retenu qui s'offrait totalement à lui, les jambes écartés. Quand il jugea qu'il l'avait assez préparé, il retira ses doigts sous un grognement de frustration de la part de Wilson.

Il se positionna devant l'entrée de Wilson la caressant de son membre.

_- Greg... Doucement s'il te plait... Je n'est jamais..._

_- Shut... détend toi ... C'est aussi la première fois que... Avec un homme..._

House était tendre et extrêmement doux avec Wilson. Il savait que son ami était émotif et qu'il prenait chaque geste très au sérieux. Une des dernière chose que voulait House était bien de le blesser. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, c'est pour sa qu'il mit tout l'amour qu'il avait.

Il le pénétra tendrement, l'embrassant, le caressant, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Wilson gémit, agrippant de ses jambes les hanches de House.

Gregory commença à bouger lentement en Wilson, doucement. Ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Il commença à y aller plus sincèrement quand les jambes de Wilson l'incitait à aller plus profondément. Il voyait ses yeux embuée par le plaisir.

_- Plus... Greg_

House donna franchement des coups de reins, et vint s'emparer de la virilité de Wilson et y faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens dans la même cadence.

Wilson agrippa les draps d'une main, l'enserrant et la desserrant frénétiquement, et l'autre vint se poser sur la nuque de House et l'embrassa fougueusement pendant qu'ils bougeaient tout deux le bassin.

Leurs corps en redemandaient toujours plus, bougeant passionnément.

Wilson gémit en se répandant dans la main de son ami, tout ses muscles était tendu, et il sentait Gregory qui continuait de bouger en lui. C'était l'orgasme le plus dévastateur et sublime qu'il avait eu.

House sentait les muscles se contracter sur son membre ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula en Wilson. Murmurant son prénom, House l'embrassa doucement.

Ils s'avaient regarder yeux dans les yeux en plein orgasme, et tout deux, avaient adorés ce qu'ils avaient vue.

Le diagnosticien ce retira, et embrassa encore Wilson, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux.

_- 'nuit..._

Fatigués et épuisés, leurs souffle saccadés s'estompaient pour redevenir calme et ils s'endormir chacun dans les bras de l'autres, les jambes entremêlés.

* * *

Le soleil entra par une certaine fenêtre venant réchauffer la pièce du 221B.

_- Lève toi paresseux oncologue squatteur qui est dans mon lit!_

Wilson resta quelque instant sous les couvertures, se remémorant la nuit passer avec House, ce qui le fit sourire franchement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que House soit si tendre. Il se rappelle de ses yeux qui brillaient de désir et d'amour. House était toujours étonnant.

_- T'a envie d'un déjeuner?_

Ses yeux était moqueur aujourd'hui... Comme d'habitude. Cependant, il y avait cette lueur d'amour et de tendresse.

_- Oui..._

_- Je vais prendre 1 œuf, 2 toast et 1 café. Merci. _Sur ce, House embrassa Wilson furtivement et se recoucha le sourire au lèvres.

House ne changera jamais.

C'est ce que pensa Wilson avant de se levée pour aller préparer à déjeuner. Il regarda House qui somnolait légèrement, à moitié recouvert par la couverture laissant voir son torse.

_- J'avais raison... _Murmura House les yeux fermés à l'intention de Wilson.

_- Quoi donc?_

_- Même décoiffer, tu est craquant._

Wilson rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et rit gêné avant de partir à la cuisine. Effectivement, House ne changera jamais... Mais Wilson ne voulait pas qu'il change... Il l'aimait comme ça.

_

* * *

_

_O_O Dire que... J'ai vraiment écrit ça..._

_Sa vous à plu? J'espère!!! O__O Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander! Un petit One Shot. ^-^_

_Une review pour m'encourager? PLEASE!_


End file.
